


You're An Amazing Artist

by allistor_kirkland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Artist Castiel, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allistor_kirkland/pseuds/allistor_kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are all in high school together. Cas is an aspiring artist, Dean loves it. Cas and Dean fall in love, because... of course!</p><p>Sorry. I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've been writing this at school. Probably not the best idea I've ever had.

First day at a new school. Castiel sighs, reaching down to straighten his tie. He wishes Gabriel didn’t make him wear it.  
Breathing slowly to calm himself, he walks to his first class. As he walks through the door, someone bumps into him, hard. His books tumble from his arms, hitting the floor with audible thuds.  
“Hey!” Castiel says, dropping to his knees.  
“Sorry man.” The offender bends down, helping the smaller boy pick up is books.  
“I-It’s okay…” Castiel looks up at the other student, he almost gasps. The eyes that look back at him are a stunning shade of green, the hair short and light-brown. He gives Castiel a smile before standing and finding a seat.  
The dark-haired boy stands for a moment, lost in a fantasy world in which only he and the green-eyed boy exist. The bell ringing snaps Castiel back to reality, he grabs the desk next to that boy. Lucky it was open.  
The teacher walks in, a styrofoam cup in his hand. “I’m going to take role, please acknowledge it when I say your name.”  
Castiel tunes out until he hears his name. He utters a quick “here” and immediately zones out again.  
“Dean Winchester?”  
The boy next to Castiel raises his hand. “Here.”  
Castiel internally panics.  
‘Dean Winchester’. What an interesting name. Thinking fast, he writes it on the corner of his paper.  
“Why’d I do that?” Castiel asks himself.  
Ignoring it, he turns the page and doodles for the remainder of the class.

 

~*~

 

The end of the day. It was fairly boring, nothing really happened. Now, Castiel just wishes he could get his locker open. After a good ten minutes of struggling, Castiel finally manages to get the metal box open. Annoyed, he tosses his books in before groaning and organising them into a neat stack.

“Hey there.”  
Castiel looks up, hazel eyes and a mop of brown hair meet him.  
“Hi.” He goes back to stacking his books and binders.  
“I’m Sam.” Says Hazel Eyes.  
“Castiel Novak.” He huffs as he grabs his history binder.  
“Need some help?” Sam asks.  
“No… I’m fine.” Castiel pulls the book out, causing his nice neat stack to collapse. “Shit.”  
“Let me help,” Sam says, picking up one of the books from the floor. “Advanced Calculus, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Castiel loosens his tie. “I’ve always been good at that sort of thing.”  
They crouch in silence, stacking books and sorting papers, gathering pencils and pens, until they have something resembling order.  
“Thanks for your help,” Castiel says. “I guess I did need it after all.”  
Sam offers a large smile. “Not a problem. Glad I could help.” He pauses, searching for a topic. “How old are you?”  
“Sixteen. You?”  
“Thirteen.”  
Castiel raises an eyebrow.  
“I skipped a grade, that’s why I’m a freshman.”  
“Oh okay. You must be pretty smart then.”  
Sam blushes. “Thanks.”

The two boys continue to talk. They talk about people in the school they’ve met, the teachers they hate. Sam gives Castiel a rundown of all the nice students and teachers. Who to ask for help, who to avoid like the plague. Eventually, they get on the subject of other kids they like.  
“I kinda like that girl, Jessica. She’s older than me, but you know.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What about you?” Sam asks.  
“Jeez… I don’t know,” Castiel says, mind immediately going to Dean Winchester. “I don’t think there’s anyone yet.”  
“I get it.”  
They walk to the door in silence, each aware of the other’s presence. Castiel stops as they step outside.  
“I have to go. It’s been fun.”  
“Totally. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam hugs the other boy.  
“See you around.” Castiel smiles, returning the hug.  
“Hey Sammy, come help me in here.” Calls a voice from inside the school.  
“Gotta go,” Sam calls. “See ya.” He waves as he runs down the hall.  
Castiel smiles as he walks home, glad he’s made a friend. Vaguely he wonders if that Dean Winchester kid would like him. Probably not. He sighs, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean meet!  
> Do sparks fly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, I know. Anyway I hope you like it.

“Hey.”  
Castiel looks up from his drawing. It’s after school in the library, of course Sam would be here.  
“Hey Sam.” He drops his gaze back to his paper.  
“How’s your day been?” Sam pulls up a chair.  
“Fine. Nothing to report.” He adds more shading.  
“What’s that?” Sam asks, sliding his chair closer to his sketching friend.  
Blushing, Castiel quickly flips his page to the essay he started earlier. “Nothing.”  
“Oh c’mon,” Sam chides. “Please?”  
“I-It’s too embarrassing, Sam. I’m sorry…”  
“Totally fine, Cas,” Sam pauses. “You don’t mind that nickname, do you?”  
“No, not at all. Even Gabriel calls me that sometimes.” Castiel says.  
“Gabriel?”  
“My older brother,” He hangs his head. “It’s just the two of us.”  
Sam smiles sadly, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Honestly? Me too.”  
Cas looks up. “What do you mean?”  
“My dad died two years ago. It’s just my brother and I now, also.” He smiles wider. “I try not to let it get me down too much. And hey, we’ve got something in common.”  
Castiel smiles as well, before turning back to his paper. He stops, contemplating something, he seems to go through a series of complicated thoughts, and then turns to Sam.  
“Do you really want to see it?” He asks cautiously.  
Sam nods enthusiastically. “Yeah!”  
Castiel takes a breath, stabilizing himself. Slowly, he slides the notebook over to his friend. Sam takes a small breath. The detail is immaculate: the eyes seem to glow from their dull pencil shading. The jawline is sharp and soft at the same time. There’s a small smattering of freckles across the nose and cheekbones. The lips have a slight smirk to them. In the bottom left-hand corner of the paper, in Castiel’s perfect cursive, are two words; “Dean Winchester”.  
“Wow.”  
Castiel can feel his face grow hot. “I know… it’s terrible.” He reaches for the notebook.  
“No,” Sam says, still staring at the drawing. “It’s amazing. It really is. This is the best thing I’ve seen in a while.”  
Castiel allows himself a small smile.  
“We should show it to him.”  
It’s a moment before Cas realises what his friend said. His eyes go as wide as they can.  
“NO!” He almost yells. The librarian gives him a stern look. “All I meant was that I don’t want him to see it.”  
Sam gives a confused look. “Why not?”  
“I just don’t want him to know… how much I admire him.” Castiel feels like he’s about to cry.  
Sam nods, handing the notebook back. He sits in thought before an idea dawns on him.  
“We don’t have to show it to him, but,” he pauses for dramatic effect. “How would you like to meet him?”  
He watches as the dark-haired boy’s eyes light up. “You mean it?”  
“Oh yeah. I’ll be right back.” With that, Sam sprints from the library, leaving his friend stunned to silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel can hardly contain his excitement. Every time the door to the library opens, he snaps his head up. After the fifth time, he’s sure he’ll give himself whiplash. He grabs a book, trying to calm himself down.  
“Cas?”  
He almost leaps out of his seat.  
Looking up, he sees Sam standing with the largest grin he’s ever seen. Stepping to the side, he motions to… Dean Winchester. “I’d like you meet my older brother, Dean. Dean, this is my friend, Castiel. Cas wants to be an artist, he’s already one of the best I’ve seen.”  
Dean holds out his hand to the shorter boy. “Awesome to meet you, Cas.”  
Castiel takes his hand, his brain a constant stream of OHMYLORDIMTOUCHINGHIM.  
“Great to meet you, too.” He’s surprised at his ability to form a coherent sentence.  
Dean pulls up a chair to the table. “Sorry about knocking into you yesterday. I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“It’s totally fine.” Castiel says, rather breathlessly. “I’ve already forgotten about it.”  
“So, you’re an artist?”  
“Umm… yeah. I-I like to draw.”  
“Really?” Says Dean. “Do you have anything here?”  
Castiel’s eyes go wide. “Yeah…”  
“Can I see?” Dean asks. “Or is it too embarrassing?”  
“Not at all. I actually drew one of you.” The words tumble past his lips before he can stop them.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“No… I probably sound like a creep, but I saw you and I thought you would be fun to draw.”  
“Can I see?”  
Castiel nods, handing his notebook over to the other boy.  
“Wow.” Dean says.  
“That’s what Sam said.”  
Dean stares at it for another moment. “It’s amazing.” He hands the notebook back. “I’ve gotta go. Can I give you a ride or something?”  
Castiel glances at Sam who nods. “Sure. I don’t want to be a bother, though.”  
“It’s no trouble. I’ll meet you outside.” His smile as he stands seems to make his eyes sparkle even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I've been writing this at school?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving home from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the idea of playing Truth was cute.

How on earth did he get out there so fast? Castiel can barely breathe, he packed up and ran outside faster than he thought was possible. Don’t make Dean wait. Outside, Cas sinks to the concrete steps, telling himself to calm down.  
“Hey, Cas.”  
His heart speed up again almost immediately. He looks up, parked next to the curb is the most beautiful beast of a car he’s ever seen. Black, sleek, and shiny. The license plate seems slightly beat up, the KAZ 2Y5 in black lettering just barely starting to chip. The engine seems to purr with a low rumble that Castiel swears he can feel in his chest. Even more so once he’s actually inside the car. The interior is well-worn black leather. It’s obvious, even to Cas, that this car is a home.  
“Nice car.” Cas says.  
“Thanks, dad left it to me.”  
“It’s really great.”  
Dean smiles, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb. Castiel gives him the easiest directions to his house he can think of.  
“Tell me about yourself.” It’s not a question.   
“What do you want to know?” Cas asks.  
“Fine,” Dean looks at the dark-haired boy. “Let’s play Truth.”  
“Do you mean Truth or Dare?”  
“Nah, just Truth. I ask you a question, you answer with the truth, and vice versa.”  
“Okay.” Castiel agrees. “You first.”  
“Umm… favourite colour?”  
“Probably green.” Cas says after a moment of thought. “How old are you?”  
“Seventeen. Do you smoke?”  
“No, never. My voice is naturally this weird and scratchy.” He laughs.  
Dean nods.  
“What’s your favourite song?”  
“It’s a tie between ‘Ramble On’ and ‘Travelling Riverside Blues’ both by Led Zeppelin.”  
Castiel furrows his brow. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard either if those.”  
“You’re kidding!” Dean says. “Best songs ever. Remind me to play ‘em for you some time. You a virgin?”  
A blush spreads across Castiel’s face at the sudden question. “Ummm…” He stops. Should he lie? He doesn’t want to. What would happen if he did tell the truth? Dean wouldn’t think any less of him, would he? “Yes… I am.”  
“That’s fine. You probably just haven’t met the right person yet.” He turns a corner. “Your turn.”  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
“Nope. Girls aren’t really my thing.” Dean gives Cas a sideways smile. “Which house is yours?”  
Castiel looks out the window, he hadn’t realised they were on his street.  
“That one, left side.”  
Dean slows to a stop in front of the house.  
“Nice place. Your parents home?”  
“I-uh-I don’t have parents. I live with my older brother, Gabriel.”  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know. My dad’s gone too, car crash a couple years ago. Mom died when I was four, Sammy was just a baby.”  
“Really?” Castiel says. “Sam told me about your dad, but not your mom.  
Dean smiles. “It’s fine. I’m surprised Sammy told you about our dad. Poor kid took it kinda hard.”  
He stares a Dean’s hand, wanting nothing more than to reach out and take it in his. Not wanting to leave, Castiel stays in the car for another moment, listening to Dean drum his fingers on the steering wheel, wishing he could just become part of it. Part of Dean’s family. Part of Dean’s life.  
“One more truth.” Cas says, leaning over to the other boy.  
Dean stops drumming his fingers. “Shoot.”  
“Would you date me?” Castiel steels himself for the answer he knows will come.  
“Honestly?” Dean laughs. “Yeah. You’re kinda my idea of a perfect date.”  
That wasn’t the answer Cas was expecting.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Not at all. Why, do you wanna go out some time?”  
“Uh… sure. Yes. I’d love to.” Cas says, his eyes wide with shock.  
“Tomorrow? After school?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah. That’ll work.”  
“Great.” Dean says, as Castiel climbs out of the car. “See you tomorrow.”  
Cas shuts the door and Dean drives away, waving out of his window. Cas is grinning wider than he ever had in his life. Everything was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know about this chapter. The next one will be more gooderer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean and Cas go on a date.  
> So... you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, it's been a while. Apologies.  
> There should be more coming soon.

“Bye, Gabe!” Castiel calls as he bolts out the door. “I’ll be home late.”

“Hang on a sec!” Gabriel manages to catch his little brother as he runs passed. “Where are you gonna be?”

Cas turns slowly, racking his brain for an explanation. “Umm. I-I… I’m going to a friend’s house.”

Gabriel nods, taking a sip of his over-sweet coffee. “You sleeping over?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” The idea never even occurred to him.

“Okay. Call me if you do stay over.”

Cas smiles. “I’ve really gotta go or I’ll be late.”

Gabriel laughs as his little brother takes off running down the sidewalk, waving over his shoulder.

 

~*~

 

Of course today has to be the day that Cas has almost no classes with Dean. Cas sighs as he gets in line for lunch. A taller boy cuts in front of him. Even from behind, he can tell it’s Azazel.

“Excuse me,” Castiel says, tapping the taller boy’s arm. “Can I get passed you please? I need a tray.”

Azazel turns to stare down at the dark-haired boy. “Did you say something?”

Realising the danger of the situation, Castiel backs up slightly. “I-um-I just need to get a tray…”

The taller boy looms over Cas. “What if I don’t move? Wanna fight me?”

Castiel opens his mouth to answer in the most harmless way he can think of when…

“Hey, fuckhead!” A voice from behind Cas rings out. “He asked if he could get by.”

Dean steps forward, an angry look on his face. He places a hand on the smaller teen’s shoulder.

Azazel steps back a bit, raising a hand in surrender. “Sorry, man. I was just kidding.” He steps out of the line, making room for Cas to grab a tray.

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas says once out of earshot.

“No problem. That dick needs to learn not to pick on people for no reason. Especially when they were the ones…” He trails off. “Sorry, Cas. Just that stuff really pisses me off.”

Cas looks at Dean, offering a small smile. “It’s fine. It’s kinda nice nice to have someone looking out for me.”

Dean grins, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulder. “Still on for tonight?”

“Oh yeah. Totally!” Castiel says a bit too quickly.

“Great. See you next class, gotta talk to the english teacher.” With that, Dean leaves the cafeteria.

Cas gets his lunch and moves to the table where Sam is sitting and talking with that girl he said he likes, Jessica.

 

~*~

 

Castiel sits on the curb, waiting. Dean took longer than he’d thought he would. After arranging for their uncle to get Sam from school, Dean had some trouble with that kid, Azazel. All in all, Cas has been sitting in front of the school for almost half an hour. Finally, Cas sees the sleek black car pulling up.

“Sorry,” Dean calls. “Something came up.”

“It’s fine.” Cas says as he climbs into the vehicle. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Well…” Dean starts. “I thought we’d go get some food, maybe catch a movie, then take a walk or something.”

Castiel nods. “Sounds like fun.”

Dean drives out of the school parking lot. Castiel can barely contain his excitement. He thinks back to all of his failed attempts at asking out both boys and girls alike. The girls would always give some excuse like, “I’m sorry, Castiel. I just think of you more as a friend”. While the guys would vary from, “Fuck you, I’m not gay” to, “Sorry, I’ve already got someone”. No matter who or what gender, Cas had always been shot down. _If only they could see me now._

“What you thinking about?” Dean’s voice pulls Cas out of his internal musings.

“Nothing.” Changing the subject. “Where are we going to eat?”

“This little place called the 66 Diner. Best milkshakes in town.”

 

~*~

 

Cas wasn't sure what he was expecting when Dean said “66 Diner”, but he didn’t expect this: It’s one of those memorabilia restaurants. Elvis and Beatles posters line the walls. The teal clad waitresses all bear nametags that present names like “Strawberry Breeze” or “Sandra Dee” (a reference Cas is glad he gets). The working jukebox by the door is playing ‘Hey Jude’. Cas swears he just stepped into the past.

A waitress whose nametag says “Gigi” shows the two boys to a booth. They both get burgers, Dean gets a chocolate shake, Cas gets strawberry.

“If y’all need anythin’ else, don’t hesitate to holler.” She says in a thick southern accent.

“So?” Dean asks?.

“What?”

“Thoughts?”

“I dunno,” Cas says. “It’s nice, I guess.”

“Wait till you try the food!” Dean says.

 

The food is everything Dean hyped it up to be. The milkshake is the best Cas has ever had. They don’t say a word to one another for almost ten whole minutes, they’re enjoying the food too much. It’s the perfect meal, except…

“Go talk to them!”

“No! I’m too shy!”

Cas looks to the side. Two girls are sitting at the table next to them, giggling and shooting quick glances at the two boys. After a moment or two, the blonde gets up and approaches their table.

“Hey, um… my friend and I need some guys to go to a party with, and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

Cas looks at Dean. Dean looks from the girls to Cas and back again.

“Sorry ladies,” Dean says. “We’ve already got plans for the evening.”

She looks taken aback. It’s clear she’s not used to being turned down. “What do you mean.”

“Well you see, this lovely young man and I are going to finish our meal here, then we’re going to catch a movie. Then, if I’m lucky, I might get to kiss him on the mouth.” He pauses to grin at the blush creeping over Castiel’s features. Dean looks back at the girl. “So you see, we have plans.”

“Wait, you’re gay?” She asks.

“Bisexual. But tonight, I am very gay.”

The girl scoffs. “Whatever.” She walks back to her table.

Cas had sunk down in his seat during that whole exchange, but now he sits up. “You want to kiss me?”

Dean looks up. “Well… yeah. Is that okay?”

Cas nods enthusiastically. “Totally!” He doesn’t want to admit he’s never had his first kiss.

“Hey,” Dean says. “Wanna get out of here? We can go see what movies are playing.”

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

 

~*~

 

They end up seeing some stupid action movie that would make Michael Bay proud. There are more explosions than actual dialogue. Since the theatre is empty other than the two of them, they spend almost the entire movie playing with each other. First, a game of Marco Polo. They’re both giggling so hard they can barely speak. They get back to their seats and proceed to throw popcorn at one another until the bucket is empty.

Dean collapses back in his seat, exhausted. His stomach hurts from laughing. Cas plops down next to him. Dean turns to look at his dark-haired companion.

“Have fun?”

Cas giggles tiredly. “Yeah.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, and pulls the younger boy closer. “Can I kiss you?” He asks.

Cas sits forward. “You mean it?”

“Yeah. If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I understand.”

“No wait, I do.” Cas leans closer to the older boy.

Dean reaches out a hand, placing it comfortingly on Castiel’s arm. He leans in slowly. Cas can feel his heart trying to beat it’s way out of his chest, he can barely breathe, he’s sure he’s shaking. Suddenly, there’s a soft press of lips against his, and the world melts away. In terms of a first kiss, this one has to win. It’s not just because of the anticipation that led up to this moment, it’s also because of who it is. Dean Winchester. _Dean Winchester_ , the hottest boy in his school. The incredibly tough boy who would fight before he even considered stepping down.

Cas is brought back to himself by Dean’s hand moving to his cheek. He pulls back.

“Sorry. Too much?” Dean asks. He’s being so gentle and sweet.

“No. I’ve just… never kissed anyone before.”

Dean chuckles. “Wanna try again?”

Cas nods, leaning in again. This time he’s more prepared. Thinking of all the movies he’s seen, Cas parts his lips slightly. Dean takes the hint, gently sliding his tongue over the other boy’s mouth. Dean pulls back a bit.

“Open your mouth a little wider, Cas.” He does, and Dean presses their lips together again.

This time, Dean slips his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. At first, the dark-haired boy is startled, but soon he understands, pressing his tongue against Dean’s. It’s hot. It’s sloppy due to Cas’ inexperience. It’s nice because of how gentle Dean is. They kiss for so long, they barely register the movie ending. After a bit, Dean pulls away.

“We should get going. Your brother probably wants you home.”

Cas agrees, standing up and grabbing his jacket, he drapes it over his arm.

A couple of people who work at the theatre whisper to one another and laugh as the two teens walk by. Dean ignores them, but Cas blushes.

 

In the car, Dean puts on some music.

“Who is this?” Castiel asks.

“‘Ramble On’ by Led Zeppelin. I said I’d show you my favourite songs, so.”

Cas smiles, he’s sure he’s heard this song before, he can’t place where. He likes it, though.

Before he knows it, they’re back at his house.

Cas doesn’t want to leave, he finds any reason to prolong his stay in Dean’s car.

“I’ll, umm… I’ll see you later.” He says.

“I’ll be in touch.”

Castiel moves to get out of the car, but Dean stops him.

They’re kissing again.

A small moan escapes Cas before he can hold it back. He can feel his face growing hot. Dean laughs against Castiel’s lips, kisses him one last time, then pulls back.

“I’ll call you, okay?”

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Cas says.

“Alright. See you Monday, maybe sooner.” Dean  winks and pats Cas’ leg.

The dark-haired teen climbs out of the car, waving to his… boyfriend. Dean waves back as he pulls away from the curb. Cas smiles as he turns toward his house, he can still feel Dean’s lips on his.

**The next date would be sooner than he thought.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 66 Diner is a real restaurant in my state. The first time I went there, my only thought was "This looks like a place Sam and Dean would eat at." 
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo... umm..... there's a smutty chapter up next 0.0  
> Keep an eye out for that or something.
> 
>  
> 
> Be afraid (aroused?). Be very afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE SMUT
> 
> Yeah... that's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write smut, I always have this one girl at my school proofread it. She almost didn't give me back my notebook after reading this, so I'm assuming that's a good thing.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

 

Cas wakes slightly. _What was that noise?_

He drifts off again.

_Tap… tap… tap… tap…_

 

Cas groggily sits up in bed, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at his clock. 1:30am. The tapping stopped, just a dream? He’s about to lay down, when it starts up again.

_The window._

Cas swings his legs to the floor, _what the hell is going on?_

He stops at the window, parting the curtains just enough to see into the yard below. It’s Dean. He’s got a fistful of gravel from the driveway and is tossing the small stones against Castiel’s window.

Cas grins, and opens the window.

“Dean?”

Dean drops the rest of the rocks. “Hey!”

“What are you doing here?”

“You left your jacket in my car. I would’ve called, but I realised I don’t have your number.”

“I can give it to you if you want.”

“Come on down.” Dean says in lieu of an answer.

“I’m in my pajamas.” Cas laughs down.

“Just pull on some shoes and a shirt. I can wait.”

“Okay. Be down in a sec.” Castiel closes his window.

Back in his room, Cas flicks on the light. He hesitates for a moment, debating whether or not to get a new shirt or wear the same one he’d been wearing all day, finally deciding on a new one.

He pulls on his sneakers, turns off the light, and steps out into the hall. As quietly as he can, he tiptoes downstairs. He’s never tried to sneak out before, he’s never had a reason. It’s exciting. He can feel his heart beating in his throat. He’s terrified, but he’s also exhilarated.

Cas steps outside, opening and closing the door as silently as humanly possible. Dean is standing by his car, Cas’ jacket draped over his arm.

“Hey.” He says as the dark-haired teen approaches. He holds out the jacket.

“Thanks.” Cas takes it, and goes to hug the tall boy.

Dean accepts the hug, holding it for a moment before pulling back to look into Castiel’s blue eyes. He leans forward, catching the smaller boy’s lips in his. He can feel the boy melt.

Dean smiles. “I have an idea.” He begins to walk back toward the car, only stopping when he realises Cas isn’t following him. He beckons to the dark-haired boy, who walks quickly to catch up.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“You’ll see.” Dean says with a mischievous smirk. “C’mon.” He climbs into his car.

Cas hesitates, but follows his boyfriend. Once there, Dean starts the car and backs out of the driveway. They don’t drive far, just until they’re a ways away from Cas’ house. Dean stops the car in a pleasantly deserted area.

“What are we…” Cas trails off as he begins to understand. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, only if you want.”

Cas thinks for a moment. Does he really want to? He’s often dreamed about it, about what his first time would be like. He never imagined it would be like this. There ‘is’ something appealing about it though; something extremely exciting. He wants to, really wants to.

“I trust you, Dean.”

Dean leans in, kissing Cas as deeply as he can while still being gentle and caring.

“Climb in the back, it’ll give us more room.”

Cas does, clambering over the seat. He slips, bumping his head.

“You okay?” Dean asks, his hand on Castiel’s back.

The teen laughs. “Yeah. I’m fine. Over-eager, I guess.”

Dean grins, scaling the car seat in one swift movement and almost dropping into Cas’ lap. He laughs, pulling the dark-haired teen close to himself. They kiss again, gently, Dean trying to be comforting to his young companion. In a moment of daring, Cas nips at Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opens his eyes in surprise, but quickly retaliates by tugging at the hem of Cas’ shirt, they break apart only to pull it over his head. Dean pulls his black t-shirt off, and dives back to the younger boy. Dean looks down at the teen’s tented pants and smiles. Cas is lost in bliss, he barely registers Dean tugging at his cotton pajama bottoms. He lifts his hips so Dean can pull them off easier.

“No underwear, huh?”

“I wasn’t planning on anyone undressing me tonight.” Cas jokes.

“Guess I’m just luck that way.” Dean says, grinning. He undoes his jeans, he’s hard, incredibly so.

Castiel gasps as Dean’s hand brushes over him. He’s over-sensitive, and yet, he craves touch. Reaching out in desperation, he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, pressing wet kisses to the other’s pulse point.

Dean is fumbling under the front seat, looking for something. He makes a small sound of success as he finds it. Turning back to Cas, he waves the small bottle of clear liquid in his hand. He pours some of it onto his fingers and positions them at Castiel’s hole.

“This’ll probably feel weird, just relax, okay?”

Cas nods, doing his best to lie still. There’s a gentle pressure, Dean wraps his hand around Cas’ stiff member, he strokes it as he slides his finger in. Cas screams in pleasure, coming hard.

“There you go,” Dean laughs. “Now you’re more relaxed.”

He moves his finger in and out, slowly, searching for that one spot… Cas jerks and gasps.

“I knew I’d find it eventually.”

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut. It’s too much, but not enough. He wants more.

At some point, and Cas isn’t sure when, Dean’s finger became three. He’s writhing and wriggling, the pleasure is overwhelming.

“D-Dean…” Cas trails off, not quite sure how to form a coherent sentence.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Please…” He does his best to think of what to say. “P-Please, Dean.” He breathes in sharply. “D-Degrade me, defile me, make me yours.” He’s shocked at his own ability to deliver an understandable and fairly eloquent sentence.

The words surprise Dean, but they seem to jump start him as well. He attacks Cas’ neck and chest, leaving bite marks and bruises on every inch of heated flesh he can.

Dean pulls back. “Want me to use protection?” He’s got a blue foil packet between his fingers.

“No, I’m clean and I trust you… j-just please.”

Tossing the condom aside, Dean leans forward to nip at Cas’ collar bone. He gently rocks his hips so that he’s pressing against Cas’ hole. Dean searches the teen’s face for signs of fear or discomfort, instead, he’s met with wide blue eyes gone dark with lust. Leaning down, he presses his lips to Castiel’s lips. Dean rocks forward, breaching the small hole.

Cas slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself screaming again. Dean groans, and begins to thrust slowly, allowing the other boy to get used to the unusual stretch. They move together, one entity. It’s better than anything Cas has ever imagined, even in his debauched state, Cas can tell how careful Dean is being. It’s not enough.

“F-Faster, Dean.”

He need to be told twice. Dean thrusts faster into the willing body below him. Cas loves every second of it; moaning and panting with abandon, his fingers grip Dean’s forearms hard enough to leave bruises.

_An eye for an eye._ Dean attaches to the other’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks on the fair skin. Cas gasps, it’s bliss.

“C-Cas… baby,” He can’t talk, he just thrusts faster and faster. “I-I’m gonna-- _Oh god!_ ” He comes harder than he ever has in his life, still thrusting in Cas’ willing body.

Cas wraps his hand around his throbbing shaft, stroking jerkily.

“ _DEAN!_ ” Cas comes as well, almost screaming the older boy’s name.

Dean pulls out, flopping on top of the smaller boy with a sigh. Cas smiles, of all the ways to lose his virginity, this has to be the best. He calms his breathing, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

“May I say something?” Dean asks after a moment of silence.

“Of course.” Cas says.

“I love you.”

Cas smiles. “I love you too.”

“Good.” Dean says. “I’m glad we could come to this agreement.”

****  


~*~

It’s almost 3:30am by the time Cas closes the door to his bedroom. He’s sore all over. Cringing slightly, he pulls off his shirt and kicks off his sneakers. He crawls into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

His last conscious thought before he drifts off is simply, “I’ll take a shower in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is also going to have smut. I'll get back to you on that.
> 
> But yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draw me like one of your French girls.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll just leave it at that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while. I've been having trouble writing this for some reason.

“Cas, wake up.”

It’s Gabriel, he’s shaking the teen’s shoulder to get him up. Cas groans as he’s wrenched from his peaceful sleep. He winces at the sharp pain that shoots through his loser back as he turns away from his older brother, pulling the blanket over his head. “Cas, you gotta get up. I’ve gotta talk to you.”

Cas’ eyes snap open. _Oh god, he knows._ “Talk about what, Gabe?” He says as he slowly turns back to his brother.

Gabriel stands up, walking to the door. He gives his little brother a knowing wink, and leaves the room.

_He knows._ Cas thinks to himself in a panic as he pulls himself out of bed. _He knows, and he’s going to be mad, and we’ll move away, and I’ll never be able to see Dean again, and…_ His train of thought is stopped as he sees exactly why his brother “wanted to talk”. Dean is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking with Gabe.

They both look up as the dark-haired boy enters the room.

“Dean dropped by to see how you’re doing.” Gabriel says.

Castiel gapes first at his brother, then at his boyfriend.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean raises his mug in greeting. “How’d you sleep?”

“Umm… fine. You?”

“Like a log.” Dean shoots him a suggestive look over the edge of his mug.

Cas nods, pretending not to notice, and moves to the counter to get himself a cup of coffee.

Gabe swoops in behind him. “I’ve gotta go to work. I’ll see you later.” He ruffles Cas’ hair. “It was nice meeting you, Dean.”

“You too, Mr. Novak.” Dean’s a regular prince charming.

“Oh please,” Gabe says, rolling his eyes and smiling playfully. “Call me Gabe.”

“Gabe then.” Dean says, a large smile on his face.

The older Novak pats Dean’s shoulder and leaves, waving to the boys as he walks out the door.

The two teens wait until they hear Gabriel’s car leave the driveway before either of them make a move. Dean is first, crossing the kitchen in two strides and wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas leans back, pressing against the solid mass of Dean’s chest, who kisses the top of Cas’ head.

“I-I’ve got to take a shower.” Cas says, regretfully pulling himself from Dean’s arms.

“That’s fine.” Dean says, walking back to the table and picking up his mug.

 

~+~

 

In the bathroom, Cas sheds his pajamas and turns on the water. He climbs in, and lets the warm water wash over his still-tense body. He closes his eyes, ducking his head under the stream. He doesn’t hear Dean entering the bathroom. He doesn’t notice until Dean places both hands on Cas’ hips.

“Dean!” Cas spins in Dean’s arms, almost slipping on the wet tiles.

Dean catches him, and pulls the smaller teen close. He kisses Cas, nipping gently at his lower lip. Cas’ breath quickens. His heart beats faster. He can feel himself growing hard. Dropping his hands from Dean’s shoulders, Cas moves slightly to cover himself. Dean laughs against Cas’ lips and pulls back.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Dean says, pushing Cas’ hands away. “I’ll be gentle.”

He reaches a hand down, wrapping a hand around Cas’ length. The dark-haired boy gasps, dropping his head against Dean’s chest, and closing his blue eyes. Dean begins moving his arm, watching his boyfriend’s face as it twists in bliss. Dean moves his arm faster, wanting to see Cas come, wanting to know he’s the source of the teen’s pleasure. Cas places his hands back on Dean’s shoulders, squeezing as he draws closer to the edge. Dean doesn’t let up, moving his arm faster and faster, until…

“D-Dean!” Cas gasps as he reaches his climax.

Dean continues to stroke the younger boy through his orgasm, grinning from ear to ear.

“That feel good?” He asks as Cas opens his eyes.

The dark-haired boy looks up into Dean’s shining green eyes, smiling as he nods. “Y-Yeah… thanks for that.”

Cas turns toward the now cold water to wash himself off. He catches a glimpse of Dean, hard and wanting. “What about you?” He asks.

“Oh I’ll be fine.” Dean says. “Worry about yourself.”

Cas hesitates, thinking for a moment. His face lights up as an idea dawns on him. “Go dry yourself off, then wait for me in my bedroom.”

Dean shrugs and exits the shower. “Uh, just one question." He pokes his head back into the shower. "Which room is yours?”

“You don’t remember?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Two doors down, on the left.”

“Gotcha.” Dean says, grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

Cas can hear him open and close the bathroom door. Cas finishes rinsing himself off, and climbs out of the shower. He grabs the remaining towel and dries himself off. He enters the hallway, walking to his door. He braces himself against the door, thinking and rethinking about what he’s about to do. Cas opens his door, stopping as he sees Dean splayed out on his bed, eyes closed and legs slightly parted. Cas moves to sit on his bed, watching as Dean opens his eyes and leans forward.

“Hey, baby.” He reaches a hand out to the dark-haired teen.

“Lay back.” Cas says. His eyes flashing with the promise of mischief to come.

Cas crawls over him, until they’re laying chest to chest. Dean smiles, craning his neck to press their lips together. Cas pulls back only to latch onto Dean’s throat. Cas begins kissing down his chest, licking and tasting as he goes. He pauses as he reaches Dean’s still-hard member.

“Cas, what’re you--” He’s cut off as Cas takes Dean into his mouth.

Cas’ inner monologue is a jumble of panicked self judgement. _He knows I’ve never done this before. What if I mess up? He wouldn’t hate me… right? I’m so inexperienced!_ Cas moves his head, causing Dean to groan and grip the sheets. It’s a wordless encouragement.

Revelling in the sounds Dean makes, Cas moves with more vigor. Dean arches his back, wanting to get as far as he can in Cas’ mouth. Dean can feel himself nearing his climax, he curls his fingers into Cas’ hair, trying to warn him. Knowing what’s about to happen, Cas ignores the fingers in his hair and takes Dean deeper.

The green-eyed teen jerks, trying not to yank out Cas’ hair. “Baby,” he says breathlessly. “I-I’m coming!”

He does, twitching with pleasure, and fighting back a scream. Cas swallows around the large intrusion, making Dean moan again. Dean collapses back on the bed, a relaxed smile on his face.

“C’mere.” He beckons to Cas. The dark-haired teen crawls back up, and kisses Dean.

“That was amazing.” Dean says.

“I-I’ve never done that before,” He blushes. “Was it really okay?”

“Better than okay.” He kisses Cas again. The smaller teen pulls back, “I have an idea.” He climbs off the bed, walking to his desk.

“What are you getting?” Cas smiles over his shoulder, and goes back to searching through his desk. A moment passes, and he turns back to Dean. He’s holding a sketchbook and a tube of pencils.

“I want to draw you.” Cas says, pulling the chair from his desk and placing it next to the bed.

Dean grins, “That sounds like fun.” He leans back, striking a relaxed pose. “Draw me like one of your French girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really based this entire fanfic off of "draw me like one of your French girls," I think it went rather according to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finishes his drawing of Dean. Slight smut with a lot of fluff.  
> Also, Cas and gabe have a very meaningful conversation with each other, so yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I am immensely sorry I haven't updated this in forever. My computer broke, then I was banned from all technology for about three months. So, I couldn't write more of this unless I wanted to be grounded harder.  
> But I'm here now! I promise I'll try to write more of this more frequently. 
> 
> Love you all!! Thank you so much for reading!!

“Don’t your hands ever get tired?”

Cas has been drawing for almost an hour. He looks up, blinking slowly as he comes out of his self-induced trance.

“Huh?”

“Your hands,” Dean says, laying his head back against the pillows. “It seems like they’d get really tired after a while.”

Cas shakes his head. “Not really, I’ve sorta trained myself to ignore it.” He looks back at the paper. “You can move by the way.”

Dean sits up, popping his neck. “Thanks, I was getting kinda cramped. When’s your brother getting back?”

The dark-haired teen shrugs. “Maybe another hour or two.” He holds his sketchbook out in front of him. “It’s done, wanna see?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean finishes buttoning his jeans and walks over, taking the sketchbook and looking at the picture. “Wow…”

Cas looks down. “That bad?”

“Not at all, this is great! I love it!” Dean grins, “any chance I can keep it?”

“Of course!” Castiel says, as he tears out the picture. “Here.”

“Thanks so much, baby.” Dean leans down and kisses his boyfriend. “What should we do now?”

“Hand me my jeans, then maybe we can go downstairs and watch some tv or something.”

Dean gives a fake pout. “But I like you in nothing but a t-shirt.”

The dark-haired teen giggles. “Please?”

 

“Here you go,” Cas hands his boyfriend a soda. “What’d you find to watch?”

“Nothing yet.” Dean pulls the other boy into his lap, kissing him gently, slowly moving to his neck.

“D-Dean…” Cas lets out a slight gasp and pulls away. “Careful! You’re gonna spill soda on the couch.”

“Oh! Sorry.” The older boy leans back, placing the can on the coffee table.

He turns back to the boy in his lap and kisses him again, running his hands down Cas’ sides. Cas groans, biting his bottom lip. He can feel himself getting hard.

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“T-touch me… Please…”

The older boy slides his hand between Cas’ legs, touching him. He undoes the younger teen’s jeans with one hand, not breaking their lips apart. Castiel moans loudly, tossing his head back. “Dean!!”

The sound of keys in the front door makes them both freeze.

Dean snaps into action first; he pushes Cas off of his lap and grabs a blanket, tossing it over the dark-haired boy. He sits down and grabs his soda just as the door opens.

“Hey kids.” Gabe tosses his keys in a vague direction and walks over to the two teenagers. “What’d I miss?”

Dean smiles at the man. “Nothing really. I watched him draw for a little while, we did homework, then we came down here and started watching tv.”

Cas is surprised at how easily Dean can lie.

“Sounds good.” Gabe flops down on the couch between the two of them. “What’re we watching?”

“We just started, so we haven’t decided yet.” Dean says, taking a sip of his soda.

“Apparently there’s a show on the history channel about the Italian mafia. I have some work, so I’ll leave you two alone.”

Cas nods, not daring to speak.

“Thanks for telling us.” Dean says as Gabriel stands up.

“You bet.” Gabe says as he starts heading upstairs. “Cas, you cool with making dinner tonight?”

“Yeah.” The teenager says, shifting uncomfortably under the blanket on his lap.

“Alright. Call me when it’s ready.” And he vanishes up the stairs.

There’s a moment of silence as Cas stares down at his lap and Dean sips his soda.

“Why can’t we tell him?”

The smaller teen looks down at his hands. “I don’t know… I just don’t think he’d be okay with it. He’s like the straightest guy I know, and he likes to talk about girls with me. He just seems like he wouldn’t be that okay with it.”

Dean nods and stands up. “I should probably get going. Sammy’s waiting for me at home.”

“Already? What about dinner?”

“Some other time, okay? I should be getting back.”

Cas looks down. “Oh…”

“I’ll see you soon though, okay?”

“Y-yeah… bye.”

Dean leans down and touches Cas’s cheek. “I love you, okay?”

Cas blushes hard and kisses him. “I love you too.”

Dean winks and pulls his jacket on, leaving quietly.

 

~*~

 

“Gabe! Dinner!”

“Be there in a sec!”

Cas sighs and places the plates on the table. “Gabe! Now!”

He hears a door open and moments later, his older brother appears at the top of the stairs. “What’d you make?” He asks as he heads down to the table.

“Honey-mustard chicken. It was what we had. Can you go to the store soon, please?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was waiting till I got paid.”

Cas smiles, starting to eat. “It’s fine, I just don’t want to only live off chicken, candy and soda.”

Gabe laughs. “You mean you _don’t_ want a diet that’s purely sugar? Are you sure you’re my brother?”

The teenager laughs and sips his drink.

“Where’d Dean go? I thought he was staying for dinner.”

Cas sinks back a bit. “He had to go. He needed to make dinner for his brother or something like that.”

Gabe nods. “His parents away?”

“No…” Cas takes a breath. “They’re dead.”

His brother’s eyes widen, and his fork clatters to his plate. “Are they okay?! Where do they live?”

“I think they’re fine. Dean mentioned something about an uncle who lives here.”

“Oh okay.” He visibly relaxes. “That’s a relief.”

Cas nods and sets his fork down. “Hey Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“Well…” The teen squirms, searching for the right words. “What would you think if I was gay?”

Gabe looks up, surprised at the loaded question. “Why do you ask?”

Cas shrugs, trying to play it off as being casual. “Just curious.”

The man thinks carefully for a moment before answering. “I would be okay with it. As long as you didn’t have some screwed up idea of what being gay is, I’d totally be cool with it. I’m not one to discriminate on that sort of thing.”

Cas nods. “Good. I-I mean cool!”

“Are you?”

“Huh?!”

Gabe looks into his eyes. “Are you gay?”

“N-no! Not at all! Never! Nope!” His brother raises an eyebrow.

“ _Reeeaaaallllyyy?_ ”

“Shut up!” Cas is blushing. “I-I’m not gay! I just-- I don’t know--”

“You don’t have to be friggin Sherlock to be able to tell you’re lying.”

The teen’s eyes widen. “Wh-what?”

“Cas, I know you’re gay. It’s honestly kinda easy to see.”

Cas stands quickly. “I-I’m going to bed! I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Cas, wait--”

“Goodnight!” With that, he’s up the stairs and locking himself in his room. He tosses himself on the bed and pulls the blankets over his head.

_I’m so fucking stupid._

**Author's Note:**

> I go to an arts high school now so....


End file.
